1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rollaway decking system for a transport vehicle and, more particularly, to a rollaway decking system for use in truck trailers or shipping containers to permit maximum utilization of cargo space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decking systems in transport vehicles, e.g., truck trailers and railroad freight cars, to achieve more efficient utilization of cargo space when carrying cargo having limitations on stacking has been known in the prior art. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 302,897; 830,413 and 3,367,287, prior art decking systems have generally included spaced parallel tracks mounted on opposite side walls of the transport vehicle and a movable deck received in the tracks. The decks have usually consisted of flat boards or slats uniformly spaced apart and provided with flexible connections between the adjacent edges of the boards or slats. U.S. Pat. No. 302,897 discloses a flexible connection of wire rope between adjacent pairs of boards. U.S. Pat. No. 830,413 discloses chain-like links between adjacent pairs of slats. The flexible connections allow the decks to be moved between upper storage positions and lower operative positions. However, because of the spaced slat arrangement and flexible connections, such prior art decks have been relatively weak and limited in load-carrying capacity.
In addition, the prior art systems have generally included a single continuous deck of substantially the same length as the transport vehicle. Consequently, with the deck in use, it has been necessary to extend the deck over the entire length of the transport vehicle. It has not been possible to use only a portion of the deck or to interrupt the deck at desired locations along the length of the transport vehicle.
In view of the above limitations of prior art decking systems, it is essential to provide a rollaway decking system which is easily movable and characterized by enhanced strength to allow heavy loads to be applied to the deck. In addition, it is extremely desirable to provide a decking system consisting of distinct sections which can be separated and placed at desirable locations within the transport vehicle to accomodate various types of cargo.